


Partners

by sailsandanchors



Series: Sleepy High [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, tinierpurplefishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing up for a history project was proving to be a challenge.</p><p>"What do you mean you've forgotten your laptop?" He crossed his arms and looked down at her, scowling. It would have been intimidating if she couldn't see the panic in his eyes and sense the existence of the stick lodged firmly up his butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

"What do you mean you've forgotten your laptop?" He crossed his arms and looked down at her, scowling. It would have been intimidating if she couldn't see the panic in his eyes and sense the existence of the stick lodged firmly up his butt. 

"Oh relax, Abbie needed it for the day." She shrugged and smirked as his eyes widened in abject horror. "It's fine! I remember all the sources, took me long enough to find them. We can just check them up on yours."

He gritted his teeth and sat at his desk, turning on his computer and tapping his foot. "This counts as half our final grade!"

"You worried you're going to get your first A- or something? You could always ask to change partners." She tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips, waiting.

It never came. "Don't try and pretend you're above it!" he said, hunched over the keyboard. "I don't know what the hell Corbin was thinking pairing us up, but we're getting 100%." he muttered darkly, opening a browser. 

"Irving, why the fuck do you still use Internet Explorer?" she said leaning over his chair. "It's obvious that the old man somehow knew you were hopeless and needed all the help you could get."

"What would help me right now is if you didn't hover over my shoulder, criticising my..." He turned around to look at her and suddenly their heads seemed far too close together.

"I..." 

There was a loud knock on the door before a small figure wheeled in like a tornado and grinned up at them.

"Macey, you can't knock and then just barge into a room anyway!" 

"I didn't know you were with a giiiirl!"

Irving shifted awkwardly. "She's not..."

Jenny suddenly realised she was still standing half an inch over him and rushed to the girl offering her hand. "Jenny! What's your name?"

"Macey!" The girl looked her up and down, stole a glance at Irving and then turned back to her with a grin. " _The_  Jenny? I've heard a lot about you."

"You have." she said flatly and the corners of her mouth went up despite herself. "Good things I hope."

"If you know how to read between the lines." Macey gave Irving a look Abbie had received from her whenever her older sister was in close proximity to the new exchange student. Jenny failed to make the connection until much later.

"Was there something you wanted, Macey?" he asked pointedly.

"Oh." Macey seemed to remember herself. "Mom is asking if your friend wants to stay for dinner."

"No, I ..."

"You're not staying?" Irving sounded surprised, perhaps even disappointed. She frowned and stuck her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

"I wouldn't want to be bother."

He scoffed. "Well it's too late for that so you might as well stay."

She punched his arm. "Fine." 

Neither of them noticed Macey rolling her eyes and shaking her head while exiting, until she closed the door behind her shouting. "You're both gross! It was nice meeting you, Jenny!"


End file.
